


This Is Family

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, family fic, james rogers is too cute, mothers day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Imagine five year old James attempting to make Natasha breakfast for mother’s day all by himself.





	This Is Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little Mother’s Day fic
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in about an hour so if there are any mistakes I apologize

The sound of Tupperware crashing in the kitchen jolted Steve and Natasha awake. They were both out of bed in seconds. Natasha grabbed the gun she kept in her bedside table while Steve quietly picked up his shield from the corner of the room.

  
Together they silently crept out into the kitchen, where more sound one coming from. They could see the kitchen light was on. Steve and Natasha shared a glance before poking their heads around the corner. Steve held in a laugh while Natasha just sighed in exasperation.

  
Standing on a chair against the island in the kitchen was James. He had the milk jug in his hands and was currently attempting to pour it into a very large bowl. Though it seemed he was getting more on the counter and floor.

  
Glancing around, his parents also noticed cereal scattered across the counter and floor. Cocoa Puffs, Cap’n Crunch and Froot Loops were all mixed together. There was a plastic cup on the table with dandelions in it, though the flowers were very wilted.

  
Steve stepped into the kitchen after a moment of watching his son make a mess. Natasha followed after him but was quickly yelled at.

  
“No! No! No!” James shouted at her, waving his hands frantically. “You can’t come in! It’s a surprise!” He jumped off the chair and ran over to Natasha, pushing her out of the room.

  
“Okay! Okay! Stop pushing, _Solnyshko_.” Natasha was back in the hallway so she turned to James. She leaned down to drop a kiss on his head. “What is the surprise for?”

  
“It’s Mother’s Day!” James announced. “So you need to go back to sleep! Then you can have your surprise!” James resumed pushing her back towards her bedroom. She gave up and just let it happen.Once she was back in bed, as per his request, James ran off back to the kitchen. Natasha smiled fondly after him knowing Steve would have things well under control.

  
She hadn’t been expecting much for Mother’s Day. It had never been a big deal for her. The last few she’d had to spend on missions. When they did celebrate it, Steve usually had flowers for her and James would have made her a cute card. All Natasha wanted from her family was a nice quiet day spent together.

  
Natasha could hear Steve and James talking. Though she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She laughed quietly thinking about the mess they had walked into, knowing she wouldn’t have to clean it up. Steve would take care of it.

  
About ten minutes later, Steve and James came into the bedroom. Steve was carrying a tray with what she assumed was breakfast. James was excitedly bouncing his way over to the bed, then he climbed up and shouted “Happy Mother’s Day Mommy!”

  
“Thank you, _Solnyshko_.” Natasha held her arms open for a hug and James launched himself into her embrace. She kissed his forehead and snuggled him before allowing him to move to sit next to her side.

  
“Mommy, I made you breakfast all by myself!” James said proudly as Steve placed the tray down on her lap, then sat on the edge of the bed.

  
“You did?” Natasha asked, feigning surprise. She looked up at her husband and winked.

  
“Yes, Mommy! I made you cereal! And I picked you some pretty flowers, too!” James was very excited to have done all of this on his own.

  
“Thank you, Baby.” Natasha leaned over and kissed James again. God, she loved him so much. He was so generous, just like his father. “I love you.”

  
“I love you, too, Mommy!” James took the spoon off of the tray and handed it to her. “Try it!”

  
Natasha glanced down at the mix of cereal in her bowl. It was mostly Cocoa Puffs and peanut butter Cap’n Crunch, which she supposed would taste fine together. The few Froot Loops in there she would avoid.

  
She scooped up some cereal and took a bite. Not the worst thing she’d eaten, though she could tell by the smirk on Steve’s face that he thought this was hilarious. She narrowed her eyes in a glare before turning back to her son with a bright smile.

  
“I love it, Baby. You did a wonderful job!” James beamed at her. That smile made everything worth it, even the terrible cereal combination.

  
The rest of the day was spent at home. Steve, like always, presented her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They spent the day watching movies together on the couch. James sat snuggled into Natasha the whole time.

  
As she looked over her boys, she thought to herself, _this is my family_.


End file.
